True Feelings
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: "Lelouch, who would you have kissed?" Suzaku asked, and Lelouch didn't want to say the answer. But maybe, just maybe, they were hoping to hear the same thing, but also fearing hearing something else. Suzalulu, takes place in episode 6 of R1!


A/N: *GASP* MORE SUZALULU WITHIN A 3-4 DAY TIME SPAN?! YEAH I KNOW XD SUZALULU FOREVER! This one takes place in R1 episode six.

Title: True Feelings

Summary: "Lelouch, who would you have kissed?" Suzaku asked, and Lelouch didn't want to say the answer. But maybe, just maybe, they were hoping for the same thing.

WARNINGS: Suzalulu (Yaoi), Spoilers for episode 6 of R1: _The Stolen Mask_

Note: Italics emphasize, _these are Suzaku's thoughts, __**these are Lelouch's thoughts.**_

After the whole event today on campus, Lelouch was sitting on the roof. He was alone, and lost in thought. _**I'm so lucky, they didn't find out I'm Zero. Thank god for Geass...That was so close...**_

Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts and slightly jumped hearing a voice behind him. "Hey, Lelouch." Suzaku said, smiling. "Oh, hey Suzaku." Lelouch replied, returning a smile.

"Today was a little...crazy...on campus..." Suzaku laughed. "A little would be an understatement." Lelouch said, chuckling a little. "But don't worry, it's not usually like this on campus." Lelouch added.

"It was a close call, today." Suzaku stated. _**It was a close call, alright... **_"What are you talking about, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. "I could have lost you, you know." Suzaku said. "Wha-" Lelouch was cut off. "You almost fell off the roof. You scared me." Suzaku said. "Suzaku, I wouldn't die." Lelouch said. "You still could have gotten injured, and it would have been my fault." Suzaku said.

"Suzaku, no. You were the one who _saved _me. It's _far _from your fault. _I _was the one who went after you, it's my own fault." Lelouch said, reassuringly. Suzaku stayed silent, knowing he wouldn't win the argument if he continued to talk about it.

It was silent awhile, and Suzaku brought it up, switching the subject...kind of. "So, what was with the reward?" Suzaku asked. "Oh, you mean "the kissing someone on the student counsel" award?" Lelouch asked, chuckling. "Yeah." Suzaku said. "Who knows? It's the crazy things they come up with." Lelouch said, laughing a little.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked. "Yeah?" Lelouch replied. "Who would you have kissed?" Suzaku asked, not even really thinking. _Please be me... If I could, I would make you mine... _"Why do you ask?" Lelouch replied. "I was just wondering is all." Suzaku said.

_**Damn...what do I say? What do I do? Shirley? Kallen? I have to lie...I can't tell you what I really feel for you. What would you think? What would you say? Would you hate me? Would you reject me like I think you will? **_

Lelouch had all these questions and thoughts racing through his head at too fast a pace, he didn't know what to do, and stayed silent. "I don't think...not really anyone." Lelouch lied. "Come on, Lelouch, surely there has to be _somebody_." Suzaku said. _That's what I'm afraid of hearing the most. That there's someone you love..._

_**I can't say anything, but I can't lie to Suzaku either...saying nothing and keeping it a secret hurts, but lying to Suzaku hurts even more than anything else... How do you feel about me? Do you only see me as your best friend? Or do you feel something more? Surely you don't...I'm another guy, and your best friend...**_

Lelouch still didn't answer, he was just doubting himself. _I want to hear your answer, I'm afraid of hearing it, but I'm also dying to hear it. I want you, Lelouch. I don't want Kallen or Shirley or any other person in the world to have you. I just want you...which is why..._

"You want to know who _I'd _kiss, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked. "Who?" Lelouch asked, as if it were nothing. _**Don't say it...don't...don't break my heart even more...don't say it... **_"You." Suzaku said. Lelouch's eyes just widened. _**Did I hear wrong? **_"Your just joking...aren't you," Lelouch began, trying to hold back tears. "You don't need to pretend how you feel about me..." Lelouch said.

"I knew you'd figure it out, you don't have to pretend when you don't feel a damn thing for me..." Lelouch said, coldly. "Lelouch, stop." Suzaku said. "I love you, Lelouch. You think I don't mean it, but I don't care how many times you need it spelled out for you to believe me. I love you." Suzaku said, and he was serious, too.

Lelouch was still looking down, and Suzaku had no choice but to walk over to Lelouch, and kiss him. Lelouch knew automatically if Suzaku didn't mean it, he wouldn't go as far as _actually_ kissing him. Lelouch just pushed Suzaku away, though.

"Lelouch...?" Suzaku asked. "Wait. I do believe you Suzaku it's just...I just kept doubting myself. I figured you were going to say someone elses name, and that is what I _didn't _want to hear. And I couldn't tell you how I felt, but I sure as hell couldn't lie to you, so..." Lelouch said. "I love you, Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch said, relieved to get it out.

Suzaku walked up behind Lelouch and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, too." Suzaku said, kissing him on the cheek. Lelouch's face went red at his action. "Hey, you know what, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked. "What?" Lelouch replied. "You are _mine,_" Suzaku began, kissing Lelouch passionately, and all Lelouch could bring himself to do was kiss Suzaku back with just as much force, as if the two couldn't get enough of each other. But, they honestly couldn't.

When Suzaku pulled away, he stared into Lelouch's beautiful violet irises. "And now that I have you, I won't let _anyone _have you." Suzaku finished. And all Lelouch could do was kiss Suzaku, now his boyfriend, again, just as passionate as last time.

_I love you_

_**I love you**_

_I finally have you..._

_**And now you'll forever be mine.**_

A/N: PROTECTIVE BOYFRIEND SUZAKU! SUZALULU! I hope you all liked, and please R&R and let me know what you think and if you want even more SuzaLulu! Thanks!


End file.
